


ａｄｏｒｉｎｇ ｙｏｕ

by killuas_glock



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is a good friend, F/M, Fluff, His morals are just a little twisted, Reader has a cat, Ryo is a sugar daddy, Yandere, Yandere Asuka Ryo, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: “(𝕐/𝕟), 𝕨𝕙𝕪 𝕔𝕒𝕟’𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕦𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦’𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤?”[𝕐𝕒𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕖]
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Reader, Fudo Akira & Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	1. 𝕆𝕟𝕖

Being one of Akira's best friends, (Y/n) had met Asuka Ryo when they were young children. He had been an odd child, but (Y/n) had always been a naive girl, that was just the way she was. Maybe that too came with being friends with Akira, she wouldn't know, she didn't pay much mind to it.

Always admiring from a distance, (Y/n) often sat on the bleachers to watch the overly-emotional teen boy run with Miki and the rest of the members. She wasn't in the club, she just liked watching over Akira to make sure that no one messed with him. Akira was an easy target, over the years that had become obvious to both Miki and (Y/n). She watched over him because he was so sensitive if his habit of crying was anything to go by. She was his best friend all the same, though. That's how it's been ever since they were little kids, even before Ryo had to leave. 

' _He's been on my mind a lot lately, I wonder why?_ ' (Y/n) thinks, watching as Miki runs past all the other runners, she was amazing. Asuka Ryo, the unusual kid that they were friends with when they were children. If there was one thing she remembered about Ryo, it was his eyes. She never had a crush on him or anything, but Ryo had beautiful eyes. Maybe he was coming back? That was the feeling that (Y/n) got as she got up to greet Akira. 

Sweet, darling Akira. 

She hoped that he'd never change. 

___

"Would you like to come over for dinner? Mom and Dad wouldn't mind having you over! They feel really bad that you live alone, you know." Miki says, smiling over at the quiet girl walking next to Akira. Everyone always said that, but they never really meant it. Amai (Y/n) had gotten emancipated at the age of fifteen and she had been living alone ever since. It had been a classic case of her mother being too unstable and immature, doped up on drugs, and house hopping, to take care of her daughter. It was sad, to an extent, but that was what happened when you decided to have children at such a young age. 

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude..." (Y/n) mutters, smiling softly. The Makimura's were sweet people, faithful people, and when they said that they worried about her, they meant it. That's why (Y/n) liked Miki so much. It was a rare occurrence, and it even surprised Akira. (Y/n) didn't like other people, they were arrogant and annoying. However, she did like Miki. 

"How many times do we have to tell you," Akira starts, grabbing (Y/n)'s shoulders and pushing her forwards gently. He was a weak kid, but (Y/n) was small and stature so she stumbled forward. "you're never a bother to us, never! You should come over for dinner tonight!" 

(Y/n) smiles at him, her expression soft. 

That meant that she was coming over. 

___

She had been right, Ryo did come back. With a machine gun, that is. 

Akira had been trying to protect Miki from some weirdos, and of course (Y/n) had been with him. Akira's heart of gold sometimes got him into unnecessary trouble, she knew that well. Too well, almost. That's when Ryo had shown up, shot up the dock, and had stuffed the two of them into his car. (Y/n) had been stuck in the backseat, something she didn't appreciate much. 

"Are you even old enough to drive?" (Y/n) mutters, looking over at the blonde driving the car. Ryo huffs, continuing with his conversation that he was having with Akira. That was when they stopped at a large building. Ryo turns to (Y/n), looking at her intensely. She hadn't been listening to their conversation, too busy trying to dry off her books, however, she wasn't exactly happy when Ryo dragged her out fo the car. 

"You'll be staying here until we get back, (Y/n). Jenny will be taking care of you," after hearing him say that, (Y/n) looks and sees a woman with an almost forced-looking smile on her face. 

"We'll be back soon. Until then, stay here and don't leave." 

___

Something had happened to both him and Akira, that much was obvious to her. First of all, Ryo was stuck in bed because of some kind of injury he had, secondly, Akira didn't look like himself at all. Oh yeah, Ryo wouldn't let her leave, either. Somethings she wasn't too fond of. However, it's not like she didn't fight against him, Ryo was just plain intimidating. She had tried to argue against his logic but he had shot her right down. Plan B was to just run away but Jenny had shown up and now she was under house arrest. 

It was irritating. 

"I know you don't like this, but it's for your well being," Ryo says, clicking away at his laptop without even looking at her. She huffed, looking over at Akira as he stuffed his face full of hamburgers. He too was going along with Ryo's plan to keep her locked up in his home. he had come back looking shaken and almost scared, so he was wanting her to stay as well. She didn't like where any of this was going, but she couldn't do anything about it. 

"If it makes you feel any better, Akira will be visiting you. I'm also getting you a pet." Ryo finishes, finally looking at (Y/n) as she curls up with one of the many fluffy blankets he had lying around. She was angry with him, obviously, but Ryo could honestly care less. This was for her well being, she'd have to realize that soon enough. Hearing the mention of a pet, (Y/n) suddenly perks up, her (E/c) irises locking with Ryo's. He gives a soft smile before turning his attention to Akira. 

"Keep an eye on her, I have to go pick up that thing we were talking about earlier." 

Akira nods, and they both watch as Ryo leaves. 

(Y/n) turns her attention to Akira, watching as he shoves another burger into his mouth. Along with his physical appearance, his appetite had gotten ridiculous. His attitude had changed a little as well, but (Y/n) wasn't too worried about that. Akira would always be the boy with the golden heart, she knew that all too well. Noticing that she's staring at him, Akira smiles at his long time friend, looking like a lost puppy. (Y/n) sighs, throwing a pillow at him. She hadn't been too happy with Akira, he had been keeping her here just as Ryo did. Of course, she could never stay angry with Akira, not even when he looked like this. 

"So, he thinks a pet will be able to keep me here, huh?" (Y/n) says, watching with amusement as the pillow smacks the black-haired teen in the face, a soft sound leaving him at the impact. Akira huffs, grabbing the pillow and dragging it away from his face. Ryo wasn't completely in the wrong, at least Akira didn't think so. Learning about the demons had changed a lot about Akira, including some of his morals. Akira hadn't wanted to lock (Y/n) up in Ryo's apartment, but what else was he supposed to do with demons running around like stray dogs? She was in danger just knowing Akira, she needed to be kept somewhere safe. His conversation with Ryo after the Sabbath party had finished with the blonde letting Akira know that she would die if she wasn't kept inside of his apartment. 

That had been enough for Akira. 

"You seem kind of lonely just staying here, so I talked to Ryo about getting you a pet. He said no to a dog because you shouldn't be going outside," Akira laughs as he watches her grimace. "so I told him to just get you a small animal, like a cat or bunny." 

She perks up, looking at Akira with wide (E/c) irises. 

From what (Y/n) remembered when they were little kids, Ryo never exactly liked animals. He had told her once that since they were so weak, he didn't see the point in their existence. Why would he agree to get something like a cat? It made no sense to (Y/n). 

"He's worried about you, you know that, right?" Akira questions, leaning over so he's eye-to-eye with her. (Y/n) pouts, pulling the blanket around her body even tighter as he says that. He kept telling her that. Ryo was worried. It was such an abnormal sentence to hear, it was weird. Worried didn't fit Ryo at all, (Y/n) knew that all too well. He was apathetic and he didn't care whether the world burned down to the ground or not. 

Still, Akira sounded genuine and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about that. Besides, it wasn't like living in Ryo's apartment was all bad. It was a nice place, quiet when Akira wasn't around speaking 'business' with the blonde-haired professor. Ryo himself was a quiet person, but he had made an effort to have civilized conversations with (Y/n) while he was doing certain work on his laptop. If she wanted to know something, Ryo would tell her. She appreciated that about him, she honestly did. However, whenever she asked about why she was being kept in his apartment, he never went into much detail. He was never going to tell her but that never stopped (Y/n) from trying to find out anyway. 

Ryo, when he was too busy to pay her any attention, would invite Akira over so (Y/n) had someone to talk to. He had detailed knowledge of what humans needed to survive, which included, according to Ryo, being social. Other than Jenny, Akira, and Ryo, (Y/n) never saw anyone else. Ryo sometimes had conferences with important people, that came with being a famed professor she guessed, but Ryo never let her ask for help. She was a prisoner in that amazingly nice apartment. She had made the point that she needed to go outside to be healthy and he had introduced her to the outside deck where the pool was. 

How she hadn't noticed it before was beyond her, but that was where (Y/n) spent most of her time whenever Ryo and Akira weren't around and she had nothing else to do. Jenny could always be seen watching over her, of course. Speaking of the odd-looking woman, (Y/n) had gotten used to her presence. It was appreciated, most of the time. 

"(Y/n), didn't Ryo get you a laptop? Why don't you ever use it?" Akira suddenly asks, shaking (Y/n) from her thoughts. 

What Akira had said was true, Ryo had bought her a laptop. He had gotten her lots of things, but she was no sugar baby, she barely uses any of the things he got her. She was nervous to use them if she was being honest. Ryo had a huge amount of cash, and he liked spending it on things that he thought (Y/n) would like, things to keep her busy when no one was around to keep her company. 

She was afraid that the laptop he gifted to her was hacked and that he could see whatever she did with it so she never bothered with it. 

"Do you want it? I seriously doubt I'll ever use it." (Y/n) says, looking at Akira affectionately. Ryo had gotten Akira a phone, but he barely knew how to use the thing. He was such a dork sometimes. 

"Why don't you want to use it? You know, he'll only keep buying you things until you start acting happier!" 

Just as Akira said that Ryo opened the door, a small cage in his hand. He hands (Y/n) the cage before sitting down and opening his laptop. 

"That thing is yours now, you'll have an animal companion to keep you company while Akira and I are gone doing our business. Don't let it into my room." Ryo says, not even looking up from the screen in front of him.

(Y/n) pouts, leaning her head down to look into the small cage. Inside was a small white ball of fluff. Opening up the gate, (Y/n) slowly eased the creature out of its little uncomfortable prison. It was, in fact, a kitten. The small kitten was all white with pointy ears. Its bright green eyes peered up at (Y/n) as she rubbed its head affectionately with a gentle hand. She recognized the breed, too. It was a Maine Coon. 

Alright, she liked this gift. 

_**{I fully realize that no one is going to read this, but I'm making it anyway.}** _


	2. 𝕋𝕨𝕠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕞𝕒𝕕𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕗𝕖𝕖𝕝 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕒 𝔾𝕠𝕕."

Sabbath was what (Y/n) had decided to name the kitten that she had received from Ryo. He had told her in detail that he did not steal the cat or anything like that, he had paid for the kitten. It had only been a few weeks since receiving Sabbath and (Y/n) had grown quite attached to the white Maine Coon. She was such a beautiful creature, and (y/n) knew how wonderful she'd look once she was an adult. That didn't mean she was any less upset with her current situation, but having Sabbath around made it ten times better. 

"You like that thing, don't you?" Akira asks, watching as (Y/n) finishes her breakfast. (Y/n) nods, scratching Sabbath's chin gently as the feline purrs deeply at the contact. Akira's visits had been getting longer, not that she minded. Though, Ryo seemed a little irritated the other day, not that she asked. They still had their random conversations, but he had made it clear that he wasn't too happy about something that Akira had done. She asked Ryo for the details, but he, like always, decided to be ever so vague about answering her. 

' _It's nothing you need to worry about._ '

Those had been his exact words when he answered her, though, that wasn't an answer, now was it? (Y/n) didn't think so. Anyway, Ryo should have known that she was going to worry about it. It was Akira they were talking about, her best friend. How did Ryo expect her not to worry about it? It was ridiculous, and he knew it was, too! 

Still, she had to admit that her relationship with Ryo was odd. Not _bad_ , just odd. He constantly checked up on her while he was home working, making sure that she had everything that a human needed to survive. If she was being honest, Ryo treated her like some kind of pet. He never outright said it, but (Y/n) didn't think that Ryo took her seriously. Whether that be because he was a professor or not, (Y/n) wasn't exactly sure, but she didn't like it either way. 

So, she of course asked him about it. 

"It's not that I don't think you're capable of protecting yourself, it's just that like every human on this planet, you have a weakness, (Y/n). A weakness that cannot be cured." Ryo said, looking up from the screen of his laptop to stare at her. She was holding Sabbath in her arms, the feline was rubbing its small nose against the flat of her arm. He wrinkled his nose just a bit before continuing. "You trust too easily, just like Akira. There are things in this world that you don't understand. Things only I can protect you from, why can't you understand that?"

She looks at him, half-tempted to smack him across the face. (Y/n) had never been an angry person, however, Ryo had her fuming. He was calling her weak, wasn't he? Ryo was arrogant, at least she thought he was. From her perspective, he was just someone who thought they were better than any other human on earth. That's how Ryo spoke. He always said those humans, he spoke as though he wasn't one. Maybe he wasn't one, but that didn't mean he got to be a rude jerk. 

"Things I don't understand? I don't understand them because you and Akira won't tell me anything!" (Y/n) shouts, narrowing her (E/c) irises at Ryo as he stares at her. He almost kicks himself while he looks at her expression. Judging from her reaction, he had hit a nerve inside of her. She didn't like something that he said and she was making that clear to him. She was upset with him, her eyes watering with tears as she got even more frustrated. 

He didn't like that, not at all. 

"..." 

Ryo is silent as he closes his laptop, his blue irises meeting her watery ones. Getting up from his seat, Ryo is suddenly walking towards (Y/n), his expression blank. Placing a hand on her head, Ryo sighs out loud as he watches her quiet down. Whether she liked it or not, him being around comforted her, and that was apart of the plan he had conducted. (Y/n) was becoming reliant on him, he knew she was. She may not have noticed it, but once his fingers started to run through her (H/c) hair, she started to calm down, her attitude no longer bitter. She had simply been acting out against him, that was all. 

"Good girl," Ryo muttered. 

She was bending to his will perfectly, wasn't she?

___

Sitting out by the pool, (Y/n) shunned herself in silence. The lower half of both legs were submerged in the cool water of the pool, comforting her in the strangest of ways. Sabbath was napping under one of the chairs near the pool, her body slowly moving as she slept. Ryo had left with Akira shortly after their conversation if you could even call it that. (Y/n) huffed, slowly moving her legs back and forth. The comforting presence of Jenny made her a little bit calmer, but otherwise, she was upset. 

'Stupid Ryo and his stupid logic. How come Akira gets to go places and I don't? This is stupid.'

Turning her head, she sees that Akira and Ryo have returned. Usually, she would greet the two of them, but who said being a little stubborn was bad? Staying by the pool, (Y/n) turned back around, paying no attention to the two boys. That was... until Akira came up behind her and scared the ever-living life out of her. He pushed her into the pool, laughing as Sabbath lets out a scared hiss. The white feline runs away inside of the house, rushing past Akira. He laughs as (Y/n) comes back up from being pushed in. 

"AKIRA!" (Y/n) shouts out, letting out a playful giggle as she drags him in. Both of them being on common ground, (Y/n) splashed him a little. Ryo walks out, a bit thankful that he wasn't the one that Akira had dragged into the pool. 

"Akira, you're going to get her sick. (Y/n), get out of the pool." Ryo says blankly, standing near the pool at a safe distance. (Y/n) pouted, envying the blonde's intelligence. Of course, he was standing at a safe distance where Akira or her couldn't get to him. Looking over her shoulder, (Y/n) stuck her tongue out at Ryo, laughing at him as he wrinkled his nose. Akira laughed, looking at (Y/n) as she defied Ryo. It was nice to see her having a little bit of fun. It couldn't be fair for Ryo to ruin it, right?

"We'll come in later, Ryo!"

___

"I'm sorry. We probably should've listened to him, (Y/n)." Akira said, wrapping a blanket around the sick girl. (Y/n) sneezed, pouting intensely as Ryo eyed the two of them. She thought that she saw a flash of a smile on Ryo's face, but she was sick so it was probably just her imagination. 

"Yes, you should have. It doesn't matter, though. It's not like she's going anywhere." 

Letting out a small cough, (Y/n) plopped down on the couch next to Ryo. She had made up her mind, she was going to sneeze on him for being so cocky. Ryo looked at her, closing his laptop before she could see what he was doing on there. Tapping her nose with the tip of his index finger, Ryo pushed her back so she was laying down. She whined, however, she made no effort to get back up. Being sick was terrible. 

Sabbath jumped up on the white couch, curling up next to (Y/n). The white creature rubbed her nose against (Y/n)'s forehead and (Y/n) started to run her fingers against Sabbath's fluffy little head. She hated accepting gifts from Ryo, she did, however, Sabbath was different. Ryo was just going to have to deal with the fact that she liked a cat more than she liked him. 

Falling asleep with Sabbath curled up on her chest, (Y/n) promised herself she'd get back at Ryo somehow once she woke up. 

"It was a good idea getting her a pet, good on you, Ryo," Akira said quietly, poking the cheek of the feline. The blonde-haired man nods his head slowly, opening back up his laptop. She was sick, which was something that Ryo was half-grateful for. That meant that she'd probably be doing a lot of sleeping for a couple of days, maybe a week at best. He had things to do, important things, and he didn't need her to be acting like a disobedient child while he had other things to worry about. 

"Akira, what do you know about (Y/n)'s family condition?" Ryo asks, looking at the black-haired boy sitting across from him. Akira perked up at Ryo's question, his irises narrowing slightly as he digests what was being asked of him. Why would Ryo want to know something like that?

"Why do you want to know? Is something wrong?"

Ryo pauses, his eye twitching ever so slightly. He had noticed while doing some research that (Y/n) lived by herself before she started to stay with him. Something about that made Ryo feel uneasy. Something was wrong about it, at least. Girls her age usually lived with their parents, and from what he remembered, she had been living with her mother before he left when they were children.

"Let me put it this way. Why was she living alone?" 

Ryo realized that he could probably find this out by himself, it would have been easy, however, he didn't feel like putting in the effort. Asking Akira had seemed like a good bet. 

"Oh, that. (Y/n)'s been emancipated for a few years now. Y'know, she proved to a court that she could take care of herself so her mother didn't have any rights to her." Akira explains, glancing over at the sleeping girl next to Ryo. Being sick made her a deep sleeper, he guessed, she usually woke up at the drop of a pin. 

Ryo's blue irises narrowed as he stared at Akira. That was why she lived alone? Ryo knew from (Y/n) that her father had died a few years back, a train wreck, that was what she had said to him when he asked about it. He tried not to ask her about too many things, he knew if he did it'd make him look hypocritical. She asked him questions about why she was being locked up in his apartment, his answers were always vague. If he asked her too many questions she would most likely get frustrated with him, something he wasn't exactly looking forward to. He just wanted her to be calm and content. 

Content. He didn't mind if she was happy with him or not. 

Still, something about her home situation bothered him. The fact that she had been living alone for years on end bothered Ryo, he didn't like it. He didn't like her mother, either. 

(Y/n) herself made him feel odd, her presence in his home was necessary, but he wished it wasn't. He couldn't let her leave, why couldn't she understand that? She wasn't exactly a stubborn person by nature, but she was human no matter how you sliced it. She wanted to go out in the world but that simply wasn't allowed, not by Ryo. Something had occurred to him during her time with him and Akira. He was like her God. He controlled what she did, he gave her happiness, sadness, he allowed all of those emotions to rush. He allowed everything that she enjoyed. 

Ryo simply got a kick from that. He controlled her like she was a puppet, and since she was an emotionally driven human being, there was nothing she could do to change her circumstances. As long as he deduced that the world was a dangerous place, she was never going to leave. He had Akira by his side to keep her in check, too. 

How delightful. 

_She made him feel like a God._


	3. 𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "𝔻𝕖𝕤𝕡𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕𝕟'𝕥 𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕗 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕖 ℝ𝕪𝕠, 𝕟𝕠𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕖𝕤𝕥."

Before coming to live with Ryo, (Y/n) had liked the rainy weather. The sound of rain dropping had always been relaxing to them. However, now it meant that they were stuck inside until the soft pittering of rain stopped. They weren't quite over their cold, either. It was probably because they refused to take that disgusting medicine that Akira had brought over yesterday. Sure, it was labeled grape flavor, but they knew what grapes tasted like and it was never that bitter. Ryo had relented after trying to get them to take it, telling them to just rest and such. They had won the argument, finally. 

Pressing their flushed forehead against the leather couch, (Y/n) groaned. Maybe they should have taken the medicine like Ryo had told them to. Their head was pounding like some sort of low drum. It was truly terrible, at least for them it was. Ryo was seeming to be having a great time if the cocky expression in his blue irises was anything to judge by. He really could be a jerk sometimes, (Y/n) realizes. 

"Why don't you just take your medicine?" Ryo questions, his voice just as blank as it usually was. He was getting quite tired and annoyed by (Y/n)'s small rebellious stage they were going through at the moment. It was unneeded, Ryo knew that much. They knew all too well that they weren't going to leaving anytime soon, so why would they fight him over something like taking medicine? Ryo, of course, realized that it didn't taste pleasant, but they needed it to be healthy again. 

"No. Maybe I'll be lucky enough and this cold will end up killing me."

It had been a joke. At least, (Y/n) thought it was. 

As soon as the words left (Y/n)'s lips Ryo shot them a sharp and hard look, his irises narrowing at them. They flinched back, wrapping Sabbath up in their arms. He must have realized that it was a joke because he turned back to his work, huffing under his breath as he felt their eyes on him. He didn't like the turn of phrase they used and he had told them that, too. 

"Keeping you here was an effort to keep you alive, (Y/n). Keep that in mind."

___

Ryo felt tense, he had been feeling tense ever since his small word with (Y/n) while they were sick. It had been a few days ago, but afterward, they had agreed to take their damned medicine. They were now recovering from their cold, that being said, Ryo was keeping a closer eye on them. Akira was no longer trusted with that job. Dragging (Y/n) in the pool like that. Akira was such a child sometimes. A dork, that's what he was. Glancing over at (Y/n), he watched as they doodled on some sketch paper. They had stopped fighting him altogether since their encounter. They most likely didn't see the point in it. 

Ryo wasn't that bad. 

He made for good company when he wanted to be, plus, he was a genius. Who needed google when Ryo was around. Sometimes his overall intelligence scared (Y/n), though they had to admit that it came in handy at the best of times. Though they were being kept in his apartment, Ryo was forcing (Y/n) to finish out the school year online, something that they did not appreciate in the slightest. He was a professor, so (Y/n) often asked Ryo for help with their assignments. However, just because he was a professor didn't mean he was exactly willing to help them with their work. He found it quite trivial and thought they could do it on their own. Other than math, (Y/n) wasn't an idiot, Ryo knew that all too well. 

Now had been one of those times where they had asked for help. 

"What?" They yelped out, looking over at Ryo's stern face as he looked at their laptop. Them finishing school had been very important to Ryo, though he wouldn't tell them why. Hell, even he didn't know why it just was. He was expecting the assignment to have something to do with math, but it wasn't and that was why he was giving them such a judgemental expression. They felt offended almost. 

Almost. 

In all reality, they were too lazy to get an essay written down. It wasn't like they were incapable of it or anything, they just didn't want to. The excuse of every teenager ever. There was a second part of it, though. They missed the other people from their life. Miki, Miko, Taro and all of the other Makimura's. They only ever saw Ryo and Akira, how was that fair to them in any way? It wasn't, and that was the solid truth. They at least wanted an explanation from Ryo, even from Akira. However, they seriously doubted that they would be getting one anytime soon. 

Sighing softly, Ryo flicked their forehead with his index finger, turning away from the unwritten essay on their laptop. They were getting more comfortable around him and their surroundings, that much had made itself clear in the weeks that they had been staying with him. (Y/n) was finally using some of the things that he had gotten them. Their laptop was one of them they used frequently, and not just for school work. (Y/n) had even decorated the cover with stickers that they had Ryo order off of the internet. Cats, puppies, stars. Simple images that made them happy, that was what they chose to decorate their stuff with. It was honestly adorable if he was being honest with himself. 

Ryo wasn't dense, though. He could tell that they had a dark cloud hanging over their pretty head. (Y/n) worried about Akira. Unfortunately, they had caught the black-haired teen when he had arrived covered in demon blood. (Y/n) had at first thought that it was just painting, and maybe they still did, however, seeing him all beat up had them making big doubts about what Akira and Ryo were telling them. Lying to (Y/n) was still very necessary, Ryo had explained that to Akira. However, Akira had started to slip up. He wanted to spill everything to them and Ryo wouldn't and couldn't let that happen. If they found out the truth about demons they would be corrupted, Ryo hated the thought of that. He had already tainted Akira, no need to do it to them too. 

He enjoyed the fact that they were at least enjoying his gifts to them, though. (Y/n) had stopped fighting him and they were acting like the sweet (Y/n) he had remembered from before he left with Jenny. He doubted Akira would ever be the same, but he was going to preserve (Y/n)'s innocence no matter what it took. They fed him regularly, something he couldn't help but appreciate. Ryo often forgot to eat, it wasn't something he could help. Along with his job and research, Ryo had the demons to deal with, Akira acting like a child didn't help much either. They had observed him enough and (Y/n) had started cooking for him either before he got home or while he was working away in the living room. Of course, Akira would eat with them quite often, but they were cooking for him nevertheless. It was comforting in a certain way. Ryo was glad to know that they didn't hate his guts.

Seeing them in an apron wasn't all that bad, either. It was quite cute, in all honesty. 

"(Y/n), why is there a bunch of cat stuff in my shopping cart?" 

Ah, but they were using the cooking thing as an excuse for Ryo to buy Sabbath a bunch of new things. He wasn't exactly against it, as long as they weren't fighting him anymore, but he didn't like that oversized fur ball. Sabbath was annoying in every way of the word. The only reason Ryo had even considered getting that thing a bed was that (Y/n) said that Sabbath needed one and if Sabbath needed it then (Y/n) needed one. It was a cat, though. Besides, wasn't Sabbath just sleeping with (Y/n) at night? What use would a cat bed do? 

They smiled nervously, setting down a plate of food down in front of Ryo as he looked through his online shopping cart. They had open access to it whenever the blonde was out doing things with Akira, but they never touched the actual buying process. It was Ryo's credit card, wasn't it? Wouldn't it be illegal to just buy something without his permission? Realistically, (Y/n) knew that Ryo wouldn't have minded if they did buy something without telling him. It was more of them following their morals. Besides, it wasn't like they were asking for much, right? 

"Huh? Oh, well, Sabb's has been kind of moody lately and I think it'd be better if she slept in her bed for a couple of nights." (Y/n) smiles at him, the gesture was almost teasing and Ryo wants to squeeze their cheeks when he sees it. 

' _... what?_ '

That was weird, very weird. Since when does he think like that? Especially when it comes to them? Akira would have laughed if he saw Ryo's face in that exact moment. He chokes on his drink, rushing his meal so he can get back to work. (Y/n) was a witch, that's all there is to it, right? Ryo isn't sure what's going on with him, but he doesn't dwell on the matter. He has that sleazy photographer to deal with, doesn't he? 

___

"... there's something wrong with you, Akira." (Y/n) mutters, watching as the black-haired boy shoves a huge amount of food inside of his mouth. (Y/n) wonders, faintly, if his appetite ever ceased. It was a good thing that they had nothing else better to do other than cook and paint, otherwise, Fudo Akira would be starving. 

"Seriously, haven't I told you not to chew with your mouth open? It's gross." They glare at Akira through narrowed (E/c) irises. It was, too.

 _Gross_. 

"(Y/n), I'm a growing boy, I need my nutrients!" Akira laughed out, poking their cheek with his index finger. They slapped it away, cringing at how loud his voice had gotten. Akira had been especially obnoxious these last couple of days and (Y/n) was not liking it one bit. If they were being honest, he was annoying, especially since (Y/n) had been sporting a headache lately. 

(Y/n) looked over at Ryo, he seemed irritated. His pale blue irises were focused on both (Y/n) and Akira, his nose scrunched up. Ryo suddenly softened once he realized (Y/n) was looking at him with a concerned face. He had been getting that expression a lot from them lately. They couldn't help it, he knew they couldn't, and he fully appreciated it. He still holds a special place in their heart, he knew he did. They could deny it all they wanted, but Ryo knew all too well how they felt about him. Perhaps (Y/n) still saw him as that odd child who was found by both them and Akira on that one fateful day? It would make sense, he had been gone from their lives for such a long time. 

Either way, (Y/n) couldn't hate him, not even if they tried. Deep down he knew that they must have understood to some degree that he was keeping them there for a very important reason. (Y/n), whether they liked to admit it or not, understood because that was exactly their nature. (Y/n) was an understanding person. Maybe that had been why they had calmed down in recent days and weeks? Yes, Ryo thought that was exactly it. 

They understood him and his ways, didn't they?

Maybe he'd surprise them with something truly wonderful? Yes, that's exactly what'd he'd do. They had been so good lately, after all. 

"(Y/n)," Ryo says, watching as they perk up at his voice. "How about we go out tomorrow?"

They had no reason to refuse, now did they? 

_**{Someone got seriously upset that I was using a female MC for this book because "Ryo is gay". I switched to they/them pronouns. Ryo has his own sexuality. It's called AKIRA. I'm extremely bad at writing male MCs, so that was why I was using female pronouns, it's what I'm comfortable with. However, since I don't want them to keep talking smack about something I've worked ridiculously hard on I'm going to stop using female pronouns. Sorry if it gets confusing from time to time, but this is just something I had to get out of the way so I don't get irritated. Again, this is a work of fiction! In the canon universe, Ryo has no interest in women OR men, he simply loves Akira. I wrote this book because I enjoy Ryo's character, not because I'm attracted to him or anything like that. My girlfriend would kill me if I was.}** _


	4. 𝔽𝕠𝕦𝕣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes out with Akira and Ryo.

(Y/n) hadn't believed Ryo when he told them that he was willing to take them outside for once. Sure, they were often out on the deck when they needed fresh air, but getting to walk around and see other human beings? That was something new, something exciting. Despite being excited, (Y/n) slept soundly, knowing they were going outside the next day had assured them. Now that it was time, (Y/n) wondered if they were going to see Miki. She must have been worried, right? They knew that Miki was most likely grilling Akira about where (Y/n) had gone. It was comforting to think about, (Y/n) realized. Seeing Miki again was something they were looking forward to.

Of course, Akira was coming, too.

He seemed kind of anxious, though. Sweat was built upon his brow, his dark irises were narrowed as he stuck next to (Y/n) while they walked out of Ryo's apartment building. They looked up at their long time friend, having to do so because along with his horrifying growth spurt had come with Akira becoming abnormally tall. Akira shrugged his shoulders, his irises locking with (Y/n)'s.

They were short.

"I didn't think he was serious, that's all," Akira muttered, looking around almost as though he were looking out for a UFO or something like that. Nervous was the only way to describe Akira, and that worried (Y/n) just a bit. Akira, admittedly, had always been a little jumpy ever since they had forced (Y/n) to stay in Ryo's apartment. They understood why, or at least, they thought they did. Akira most likely felt guilty about leaving them all alone with Ryo and Jenny every day. It made sense, (Y/n) thought, but they couldn't read Akira as well as they used to be able to.

Fudo Akira had been like an open book before his abnormal change. It had once bothered (Y/n), he was so open to bullying being like that. However, they much preferred old Akira over the new Akira. His personality had changed, though it was subtle. He had a huge possessive streak, whether it be with his food or not. He was a good friend, though, and he always had been. That was why they were so worried about him, though. Despite being about three feet taller than (Y/n), Akira still held that childish aura. It was weird when (Y/n) thought about it.

"Where is he anyway," (Y/n) started, looking around, paying no mind to the firm hand that was wrapped around her arm. "shouldn't he be here by now? Why can't we leave without Ryo? He's not my father."

Akira shrugged his shoulders but (Y/n) supposed that he knew more than he was letting on.

Stupid boys with their stupid secrets.

Looking up from his phone, Akira started walking.

"Ryo text me and asked for us to meet him somewhere. Do you want to stop anywhere in particular first?"

He already knew, of course.

___

"You still live with the Makimura's, right? How are they doing?"(Y/n) questions as they both walk down the road towards the Makimura residence. Akira laughed a little, his dark eyebrows knitting together. (Y/n), after being asked where they wanted to go before meeting up with Ryo, of course, they said wanted to go visit Miki. Once they met up with Ryo they won't be able to do so, both Akira and (Y/n) knew this. For whatever reason, Ryo didn't seem to like Miki all that well. Though... he didn't seem to like ninety-percent of people so that wasn't exactly surprising.

"Yeah, and before you ask, Miki's been beating me up. She was mad because I wouldn't tell her where you were. Hey! It's not funny, (Y/n)!"

(Y/n) laughed, imagining how someone as big as Akira could get hurt by Miki. It was a funny thought, but of course, they knew that he most likely didn't fight back against the brown-haired girl, either.

"You let Miki beat up on you? Oh, I'm sure it hurt you so bad."

Once arriving, Miki was almost bursting at the seams. Whether it was because of anger or happiness could be debated, but she was happy either way.

"You stopped coming to school and I didn't know what to think! Akira wouldn't tell me where you were but I knew he had something to do with it!" Miki said, pushing (Y/n) down on the couch. The two of them were friends, of course, but the action still caused (Y/n) to flush pink.

"I had a feeling it had to do with that guy Ryo! I mean, he just came out of nowhere and snatched you and Akira up. I was worried when Akira was the only one who came back," Miki paused, glaring playfully over at Akira. " I thought you might've died or something!"

"I'm fine. Akira and Ryo are just keeping me somewhere for my well being." In the last part of their sentence, (Y/n) made little quotation marks with her fingers, sticking their tongue out. Akira shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes.

"We're not supposed to talk about it. Anyway, we should go and see Ryo. He's been blowing up my phone."

To prove his point, Akira showed (Y/n) his device, his lips turning up into a playful smile.

"Aw. He's worried about you~"

"I hate you so much sometimes."

___

"Why did you take so long," Ryo started to say, eyes connected with the figures of the two in front of him. Truthfully, he already knew that they had gone to Miki's home to visit, the hidden camera's in Akira's phone had come in handy, however, he wanted to see if (Y/n) was willing to tell him the truth even with the knowledge that he didn't exactly like Makimura Miki. He wanted to see if his darling of a human was as loyal as he wanted them to be.

It didn't matter either way, though.

"We went to go visit a friend." (Y/n) says, smiling softly. They were a fool if they didn't think that Ryo hadn't caught the way their eyes narrowed nervously. He noticed everything. It was kind of his job, wasn't it?

"Who?"

He was just pushing their buttons now. He knew, he didn't exactly need them to answer, he just wanted them to. It was that simple.

"Uh," (Y/n) stuttered out, tapping their fingers down on the wooden table. "we went to see Miki." (Y/n) finally answered, looking around the cafe nervously. Ryo smiled softly, the turn of his lips nearly unnoticed. (Y/n) was paying no mind, their eyes glued to the display case of sweets, however, Akira had noticed the slight quirk of Ryo's movements.

The black-haired boy silently groaned under his breath, his eyebrows knitting together. The tension he felt right about now was suffocating. Ryo wanted to protect (Y/n), which Akira was on board with, however, that didn't mean that Akira didn't have a problem with how Ryo was handling doing so. Locking (Y/n) in his apartment had seemed very odd to Akira, but he had been persuaded easily by his old friend.

It was all to protect (Y/n), Akira reminded himself.

"So, are you just going to stare at those sweets or are we going to order some," Akira said. "I'm starving!"

"Akira, you're always hungry."

He jumped back, placing a hand on the place where his heart would be in a rather dramatic way.

"How cruel!"

They were content and happy, that was all that mattered.

___

Their day out had been rather simple, but it had made (Y/n) much happier with their whole situation. Ryo had never been the type to spend much time around other human beings if it wasn't necessary, but he had stuck around throughout the day trip, surprising both Akira and (Y/n). From what they remembered, he hated being around other people. Asuka Ryo hated people in general. That was why (Y/n) was so adamant about paying Ryo back. They must have known that he wasn't too happy about bringing them out, so they wanted to make it up to the pale man.

"Come on, Ryo! Let me do something for you!" (Y/n) says, tugging on the white fabric of his shirt. Ryo silently huffs, his blue irises turning to (Y/n). He was surprised that they wanted to pay him back for something so small. Honestly, he wanted to ask them to do many things for him. For one, not to ask to go out ever again. He had truly hated the experience of bringing them outside, but they seemed happy, so he wasn't about to say anything that could disturb their happy mood. He simply went along with something small yet simple.

"Help me with my work tomorrow. That's how you can pay me back." Ryo said bluntly, watching as both Akira and (Y/n) followed him inside of the elevator leading up to his apartment. Akira wouldn't be staying long, he had to head home pretty soon.

Leading (Y/n) inside, he watched as they plop down on the couch, grabbing their blanket and letting Sabbath inside. They had gotten quite attached to the furry creature.

Not that he cared.

"You need help with your work? Ryo, I'm not even out of high school yet, how am I supposed to help you if you're a literal professor?" (Y/n) questions, their irises narrowing in pure confusion.

"It's an experiment," Ryo says. "I need to find out a few things about the way that humans react to certain questions. You're the perfect person for the job."

Ryo pauses, opening up his computer as a rather odd grin works its way up onto his face features.

"You're very responsive, (Y/n)."

Akira didn't like the sound of that.

He'd have to stop by later.

___

"I'm just saying, Giyuu is acting as a father-figure for Tanjiro!" (Y/n) says, waving their hands in the air. Akira huffed, looking back at the TV. "There's no reason for you to dislike Giyuu, he's awesome!"

Akira turns his attention to his friend, his eyes narrowed.

"Giyuu is a blunt jerk. Mind you he almost killed both Tanjiro and Nezuko."

(Y/n)'s hand suddenly collided with the back of Akira's head, tears collecting in their eyes.

"Oh my God, are you crying-"

"GIYUU DID NOT, YOU JERK!"

Ryo walks into the room, his blue irises swimming with confusion, Jenny by his side.

"What is going on?" Ryo pauses, looking at (Y/n). "Why are they crying?"

"They're mad because I don't like their favorite anime character," Akira stated blankly, ignoring the pounding of (Y/n)'s fists on his chest.

They were pretty weak when it came down to it.

"(Y/n), he's fictional." Ryo said, sitting down and staring at the TV with a bored expression.

"That doesn't matter! Akira needs to respect my favorite characters! Giyuu is the best in the whole series, not counting Inosuke because he's baby!"

"He wears a boar head-"

"SHUT UP AKIRA!"

Ryo sighed as (Y/n) went back to being adorably emotional. Humans could be interesting at the best of times. Sitting back, Ryo started to think about the experiment he was planning on doing. It wasn't for any real research like he had told them, that would be ridiculous. No, Ryo simply wanted to see their reaction to some of the questions he had prepared for them. He knew that he ought to feel ashamed for lying to them, but then again, Ryo had no real shame. Nothing exactly bothered him and sometimes it was a blessing.

He wondered how they would react to the more personal questions he had for them. Honestly, just thinking about it had Ryo a little giddy. He was just curious, or, that was what he was telling himself.

For now, though, he'd let them cry over people who didn't exist in real life if it made them happy.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime binging and questions.

(Y/n) suddenly found herself regretting agreeing to help Ryo with his odd project he had been telling her about. It had only supposed to be a few questions, but she had been sitting across from him for nearly three hours and she could faintly feel her legs going numb from the lack of movement on her part. Ryo, who had been asking her the weirdest questions possible, had found himself lost suddenly. She had been brutally honest. He honestly had himself to blame for asking her such personal questions, and he hadn't been lying when he said she was incredibly responsive. 

The questions had ranged from her first crush to her routine when she showered. She had no problem with answering the simple questions, but the more personal they got, the more she wanted to smack Ryo across the face, or even have Sabbath scratch him severely. He's never had a heart for animals, though, (Y/n) was kind of terrified of what he'd do if she did. Speaking of the devil, the pale feline hopped onto her owner's lap, her large and fluffy tail swishing back and forth as she stared up at (Y/n) with a piercing gaze. 

"Get that furball out of here, I'm not done," Ryo says, his tone completely serious. (Y/n) couldn't help but snort at that. She didn't exactly want to admit it, but it was hard not to notice how odd Ryo acted towards Sabbath considering he had been the one who bought her in the first place. "Don't call her that, you're technically her dad, you got her for me, remember?" (Y/n) picks up Sabbath and watches as Ryo places his laptop down on the small coffee table that separated the two of them and the cat. (Y/n) gets up, her legs slightly wobbly as she makes her way over to Ryo.

Plopping Sabbath on Ryo's lap, she watched for his reaction. She didn't see anything change in his expression, his eyebrows knit together in slight irritation, but that was all. Pouting, (Y/n) sat down next to Ryo, running her fingers through Sabbath's soft fur when the feline made her way back onto her lap. 'That's fine, I guess. Ryo doesn't like her and she doesn't like him, they're on equal terms,' she thought to herself as she looked around the apartment. Jenny and Akira were nowhere to be seen, and that was quite odd. It was even odder considering how she didn't feel uncomfortable in the slightest being around Ryo by herself. Still, she thought she'd ask anyway. 

"Hey, Ryo?" 

He looks up, as he had been staring down at his hands. "What is it?" 

(Y/n) pauses suddenly, a wave of nervousness washing over her. Even though she lived with him, being alone with Ryo wasn't something that happened often. Akira was always over, and now she understood why. Ryo was extremely calming to be around, and they haven't seen him since they were all kids. He hadn't exactly changed much, but she decided a while ago to just ignore him whenever they were alone or when Akira wasn't around. He wasn't even awkward about it, but she had some hella social anxiety and this was far from okay... or, it would have been, but for some odd reason she didn't feel like moving away from him and hiding in another room until Akira or Jenny got back from wherever they were at the moment. That was progress, wasn't it? 

"Where is Akira? I haven't seen him all day," (Y/n) says, her voice no longer having hesitance in it like it tended to have when she was alone with him. He tilted his head slightly, pressing a finger to his lips as he thought. "He said something about visiting that girl you're always whining about wanting to see." Ryo turns his head, locking eyes with (Y/n) as she pouts once again. He wonders, faintly, if pouting cutely is one of her habits. If so, he hopes she'd never stop. "Kuroda Miki? Are you talking about Miko?" (Y/n) was suddenly excited, Miko was someone she dearly missed, along with Miki, of course. "Yes, I think that was what he called her when I spoke to him, I wasn't paying attention, though." 

'Liar. You rarely do not pay attention, Ryo.' 

Ryo sighs softly, turning on one of (Y/n)'s favorite anime's, _Mob Psycho 100_. She got distracted rather easily and turned her precious attention to the large TV Ryo had set up. He looks at her intensely, a slight grimace on his face. He didn't... like it when she talked so passionately about other people. He wasn't sure why, though, and that bothered him even more. Maybe it was because he knew she never spoke about him like that to anyone. The only people he even allowed her to come into contact with were Jenny and Akira, so why would she gush about him _as if she loved him_? It was severely unrealistic, but he wanted her to and it bothered him to an extreme extent. 

She had been responding well, just like he hoped. He was no doctor, mentally or physically wise, but she seemed healthy and that was truly all he was checking for earlier. There was no experiment, he had lied about that to her so he had an excuse to ask her such personal questions. She made no argument with him and he found that to be amazing. She wasn't fighting him anymore, at least, not to the extent that she used to when he first locked her up in the apartment. He had been watching her body behavior, as well. She was no longer nervous around him. She trusted him, just like when they were children. 

The two of them were making an _amazing_ process, which had been Ryo's conclusion at the end of their discussion. It had taken hours, and he was sure that she had been extremely uncomfortable sitting for so long, but she made no real complaints and that was good. She was being so good for him and Ryo found himself reveling in the fact that she was now more comfortable being alone with him. 

Ryo felt something rising within him. Something warm and inviting invading his senses as he watched (Y/n) happily watch her beloved anime. As he did, Ryo picked up his laptop and started on a document, a brand new one at that. At the top, he types one simple word as a smile made its way onto his face. 

(Y/n). 

. . . 

Akira banged his head against the table, cursing himself for forgetting. He wanted so desperately to go and visit (Y/n) before he had to go see Miko, but there was no time and now it was half past midnight and she was most likely asleep. Ryo, if Akira remembered correctly, actually kept her on a sleeping schedule, one that he - or Jenny - inforced. Still, Ryo was like a zombie so he barely slept, Akira knew that much. He didn't feel like disrupting the Makimura's so he had made his way to Ryo's apartment. The drive there wasn't exactly hectic, but it had Akira lethargic and woozy. It was late, and he needed rest. 

Walking into the apartment, he notices the lack of lighting. Ryo had several night-lights around his apartment due to (Y/n) being too freaked out without them, so he could make his way towards the living room. He was planning on crashing on one of the couches until he saw something pretty weird. (Y/n) was not in her bed, instead, she was tiredly curled up on the large white couch that Ryo often sat on when doing work on his laptop. She had her head on Ryo's lap, Sabbath cuddled up near her stomach, a Naruto-printed blanket resting just over her legs. 

Akira had thought he'd heard something before coming to the living room, and he did. An anime was playing on the large TV screen and Ryo was wide awake watching it. Akira couldn't pinpoint what anime it was, at least, not in his current state. It looked familiar, though. Lots of blood involved, ironically. Was it maybe the Corpse Party? 

"Akira, you're here to sleep, right?" Ryo's voice was quiet, and Akira barely could make it out over the sounds of the TV. He was wondering how (Y/n) was sleeping through all of the noise. Did Ryo drug her or something? "Yeah, sorry..." he plopped down on the other couch, his golden eyes closing finally. He needed to talk to (Y/n) about something in the morning, but he was dead tired and needed to sleep desperately. He would have woken her up to just tell her now, but something told him that Ryo wouldn't like that all too much. He opened his eyes slightly, only to see something that made him want to scream. 

Ryo was stroking (Y/n)'s hair with his hand, gently, as not to wake her up. 

Yeah, it was time for Akira to sleep. If that wasn't his having delusions, he'd cry. 

. . . 

Mornings usually started early for them. Ryo probably didn't even sleep, and (Y/n) often got woken up by either Sabbath or Akira, the latter doing it for breakfast most of the time. However, Ryo had decided to let the two of them sleep in, and once he heard Sabbath start to whine, he had grabbed her and put her out by the pool with a bowl of water and her food. He had watched anime all night, and he didn't feel tired in the slightest. Ryo had never seen what (Y/n) liked so much about her animated shows, but he had to admit they could be interesting. (Y/n)'s head was still in his lap and around ten-thirty he could feel her start to wake up. She felt around the couch near her stomach for her beloved feline, and a pout overcame her features when she realized her fur baby was nowhere to be seen - or felt, for that matter. 

Yawning and sitting up, the first thing (Y/n) saw with her hazy eyes was the screen playing Hunter x Hunter. She turned her head to slowly look at Ryo. His blue irises were trained on the screen, his head leaning on his palm as he watched the show. He was pretty far in, she noticed. She realized right then and there that Ryo had binged anime all night. Not just any anime, but Hunter x Hunter. She wondered, faintly, if he had a favorite character yet. It would probably be... Illumi, right? _Geez_ , her head was starting to hurt just thinking about it. 

Looking across the coffee table, (Y/n) saw Akira sleeping on the opposite couch from them. She wasn't sure how she didn't notice him sooner, his snores were _terrible_. Rubbing at her eyes, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Akira, promptly waking him up. Akira threw it right back but it ended up missing her in favor of Ryo. The two of them sleepily laugh at the irritated face that the blonde makes after placing the fluffy pillow down in her lap, he resumes watching his show. 

"Jerk. It's so late, why didn't you wake me up?" (Y/n) pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, trying to wake herself up more. "Akira, you left me alone with Ryo and we binged Mob Psycho all night, I hate you, I'm exhausted now." 

She pauses, her eyebrows knitting together slightly when she hears the sound of annoying meowing. She flings her head in Ryo's direction. "Did you lock Sabbath outside? She's my alarm!" 

Getting up from her comfortable spot on the couch and went to the door that leads to the deck. Opening the passage, she went out and scooped Sabbath into her arms. Returning to the couch, she placed the white feline on the comfortable piece of furniture before leaning down to speak to Ryo. 

"I'm going to make breakfast, jerk." 

He nods his head, raising a hand to stroke her hair just as he had the night before. 

"Good girl." 

Akira stuffs his face into a pillow and groans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this book has made me a Ryo simp and I hate it so much (^///^)


End file.
